Wilhelm Lohmer (Earth-616)
Wilhelm Lohmer's was an American Bundist of German descent, and loyal to the Nazi ideal, but he was physically weaker than his comrades. It was precisely for this reason that he was chosen to be subjected to the Nazi version of the Super-Soldier Serum. Although the formula was a derivative of the original Super-Soldier serum that gave Captain America his powers, Lohmer gained abilities exceeding those of Captain America. Christened Master Man, the Nazi agent became a favorite of Adolf Hitler and he participated in many Nazi campaigns, often the prime adversary of his counterpart, Captain America, and his allies, the hero team Invaders. Aryan Marriage Later, Hitler hastily decided that Master Man and similar Nazi agent Warrior Woman should be married, and Lohmer readily agreed. Warrior Woman considered Master Man to be a blundering oaf, and she scorned him. At her leader's command, however, she reluctantly agreed to the marriage. After the wedding ceremony, and as part of the celebration, Hitler planned to execute the Invaders, who had recently been captured with the help of Master Man and Warrior Woman. The final vows were never spoken, however, because the hero Union Jack arrived on the scene and rescued the Invaders. Although Hitler himself proclaimed Master Man and Warrior Woman to be man and wife, the fact remains that they never actually spoke their wedding vows, and it could be argued that they were never legally married. Suspended Animation As the allied guns pounded Berlin near the close of the war, Master Man and Warrior Woman were placed in suspended animation in separate, secret laboratories within the city. Through the foresight of the Nazi Baron Strucker, these two hidden facilities had been built for this very purpose. Baron Strucker knew that Hitler's regime would fall, so he devised a way for the two greatest warriors of the war to be preserved, ensuring that "the dream" would be reborn in the future. After Baron Strucker's funding ran out, Herr Nacht took over the financing of Master Man and Warrior Woman's preservation. Herr Nacht's father was involved in the project from the beginning, over 40 years ago. Over those years, the project was technically managed by Doctor Kraus, a German scientist whose life had been saved by Herr Nacht's father. Modern Age With the reunification of Germany, Herr Nacht decided it was time to awaken the slumbering warriors. Because Master Man's preservation unit was hidden on the west side of Berlin before the war ended, he was continually monitored by Doctor Kraus, and was easily revived. On the other hand, Warrior Woman was secured on the east side of Berlin, and was separated when the Berlin Wall was erected. Although automated machines kept her in suspended animation, it was believed by Doctor Kraus that she would suffer brain damage when awakened. Master Man was willing to take the risk, and threatened Doctor Kraus with bodily harm if he did not quickly and successfully revive his beloved. In order to ensure success, Doctor Kraus gave Warrior Woman a transfusion of artificial blood from the android Human Torch, who had recently been kidnapped by Kraus's thugs. As Doctor Kraus was reviving Warrior Woman, Namor the Sub-Mariner broke into the lab and began a battle with Master Man intent on rescuing the Human Torch. As Namor was about to defeat the villain, he was knocked unconscious by Warrior Woman, who had been successfully revived. Namor was securely placed in a containment device in the laboratory, and Doctor Kraus took Master Man and Warrior Woman to meet their mysterious benefactor, Herr Nacht, who revealed his plans to place himself as the leader of the New Reich. The meeting was interrupted as Namor had broken free. Herr Nacht convinced Master Man to return to the lab alone and fight Namor. With Master Man gone, Herr Nacht expressed his love for Warrior Woman, and persuaded her to leave her husband. Back in the lab, Namor was defeating Master Man and Doctor Kraus's thugs with the help of his cousin Namorita, the modern-day Union Jack, and the elderly Lady Crichton, who had been the costumed hero called Spitfire during World War II. During the fight, Master Man inexplicably reverted to his true form as the weakling Willie Lohmer. At that moment, Herr Nacht arrived in costume as the second Master Man, with Warrior Woman at his side. Overwrought at losing his powers and being rejected by his beloved, Willie Lohmer threw a switch that blew up the lab along with himself, Warrior Woman, the new Master Man, and most of the thugs. No bodies were ever recovered, however. After the explosion Lohmer was found by one of Cable's acolytes. Injured after the explosion his powers were depleted and he had aged rapidly. Death Lohmer had a change of heart while under the care of Cable's follower. He later rescued Cable from the Hellfire Club and sacrificed his own life to save Cable. Cable buried Lohmer's body in the Swiss Alps." | Powers = Lohmer possessed various superhuman physical attributes as a result of being exposed to a version of the Super-Soldier Serum created by tne Nazis during World War II. Superhuman Strength: The effects of the formula, unlike the Super-Soldier Serum, granted Lohmer superhuman strength. At his peak, he possessed sufficient superhuman strength to lift up to 50 tons. Superhuman Stamina: The effects of the Nazi formula also enhanced Lohmer's stamina to an unknown degree. His musculature produced less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. At his peak, Lohmer could physically exert himself at peak capacity for at least several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins began to impair him. Superhuman Durability: The formula fortified Lohmer's bodily tissues, making them much more resistant to physical injury than the body of an ordinary human. Lohmer could withstand powerful impact forces such as being struck by The Sub-Mariner, falls from great heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, high caliber bullets, and high caliber artillery shells without being injured. Psionic Levitation: For some unknown reason, the formula also granted Lohmer slight psionic capabilities that he could use to levitate himself and fly through the air unaided. It isn't known how long Lohmer could use this power continuously, nor is it known the maximum speed he could propel himself. | Abilities = Lohmer was a moderately skilled hand to hand combatant, preferring to rely mostly on brute force during combat situations. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * The Nazi scientists who had a hand in the creation of Master Man, are; Brain Drain, Colonel Krieghund, and Baron Blitzschlag. | Links = * UnOfficial Handbook to the Marvel Universe * Gamers' Handbook to the Marvel Universe }} Category:Super-Soldiers Category:Bulletproof Category:Telekinesis Category:Strength Class 50 Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:WWII Characters Category:Captain America Villains